The Passing of a Legend
by musicisloveandlife
Summary: A one shot about how our favourite Camp Rockers deal with the loss of a legend.


HEY!

This is kind of a sad one shot. I wrote it last night so I apologise for any mistakes in it.

I will be posting the final part of Revelation sometime during the week.

Bu for now enjoy =D

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

It's been four hour since we heard the dreaded news. We sat motionless in the chairs provided by the hospital with no words of comfort being given be the doctors so we can only assume the worst.

You see Uncle Brown; yes I call him Uncle...anyway, like I said Uncle Brown is dying. Yes sadly the man we all turn to for support and comfort is slowly passing to the other side.

_Flashback 6 months ago_

_It was a beautiful day here in LA. April has always been my favourite month. It's a time where we see the cherry blossoms bloom on the trees and provide us with such beauty. The weather isn't cold and it isn't too hot, there's always a cool breeze flowing as if the wind was talking to me, like a lost friend._

_Shane and I are currently in the studio recording our duet 'Just a Kiss' for my sophomore album. However I was currently sat alone in the studio. Shane had gone out to fetch us lunch whereas Nate and Jason, who were providing the instrumentals and backing vocals, had gone to get us some much needed coffee._

_I loved moments like this because it's the only time I ever get to myself. It's a chance for me to reflect on how my life has changed, for the better, and how lucky I am to share that life with my amazing family and friends, Shane in particular. We would have been together for 4 years come this July. 4 years since the day we met at the tender ages of 16 and 18 and every day the love and bond we share only gets stronger._

_I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to notice an incredibly handsome popstar make his way over to me carrying a bag of food until he whispered in my ear "What'cha thinking about beautiful" and kissed my cheek lovingly._

_I jumped in surprise before smiling at this gorgeous man as he stood behind the chair I sat on rubbing my shoulders soothingly._

"_Hmm nothing in particular" I said._

_He chuckled "Always the mysterious one" He replied as he came to my front and lifted me up in his arms before sitting back down with me in his lap._

"_What's life without mysteries?" I said as my arms snaked around his neck and played with his hair._

_He chuckled again as he leant forward to capture my lips with his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but no amount of words could describe the feeling I get every time we kiss. It was as if nothing else matters in this world._

_We fell into a peaceful silence just enjoying this moment of peace. However every moment has to come to an end as Nate and Jason came back carrying 2 cups of coffee each arguing about the most ridiculous things once again._

_After we had our lunch and coffee, Shane and I got back into the recording booth. Nate and Jason had already finished their part._

_I stood next to Shane in the booth as the music started playing and I sang the first line "Lying here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breath" The song reflected the moment we got together, we didn't want to rush into things and we ended the night with a simple goodnight kiss._

"_With a kiss goodnight" We harmonised as the song came to an end. We were both stood facing each other as memories of that night came flooding back. _

"_That was amazing guys." Nate said as we came out of the booth hand in hand._

_Jason immediately pulled the four of us into a group hug as he said "I love you guys"_

_I awed at this as he loosened his grip. Nate said we could leave as soon as we finished listening to the song. So Shane and I got into his car and made our way back to our apartment, yes we live together and Nate and Jason live next door to us._

_For the rest of the day we just stayed in our apartment cherishing every moment we spent together until we got a phone call that changed our lives._

_It was 9.30pm and Shane and I were cuddling in bed watching Meet the Parents on DVD stealing kisses every now and then when the phone rang._

_Shane reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the phone seeing as it was him mother calling he answered._

"_Hey mom" He said cheerfully._

_The next thing I knew Shane was sat upright a panicked look upon his face as he exclaimed "what?" _

_I sat upright and placed a hand on his back worried as he said "We'll be on the next fight there." He hung up then and immediately got out of bed and went to get out overnight bag and flew random pieces of clothing into it._

_I made my way over to him before he left the room, grabbed his hand and asked "What's wrong?"_

_I turned to look at me and I saw that his eyes had begun watering. "Uncle Brown's in the hospital" He choked out. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck as he nuzzled his head into my shoulders. I felt a lone tear on my shoulders and found myself trying to hold back tears._

"_C'mon" I said as I pulled away and gazed into his eyes and wiped the tears that escaped his mesmerising eyes. I felt my own heart break at the sight of him but I knew i had to be strong, for him._

"_Get changed and make sure we have everything we need. I'm gonna go tell Nate and Jason and then we're gonna go back home and see what's happened." I said. He nodded and went over to our closet._

_I sighed and made my way over to Nate and Jason's place. I knocked on the door until Nate opened it looking slightly frustrated but his expression immediately turned into a worried one as I explained what happened by then Jason had made his way over to us. Once I finished Nate told me he'd get the labels private jet ready and call Big Rob to give us a lift to the airport._

_I got back to our apartment and headed straight to our bedroom and I saw that Shane was sat on the edge of our bed staring blankly at his hand that were placed on his lap. He had put on some sweatpants, a white wife beater and a grey jacket. I was already wearing an old pair of sweats and a green strap top. I walked over to sit next to him and wrapped me arm around his shoulders. I kissed his neck and explained everything Nate said. He nodded and grabbed my hand tightly. _

_We stayed in silence until I heard a knock on the door. "'Baby, Rob's here we gotta go." I whispered as I got up. He grabbed our overnight bag as I got both of our cell phones and made our way to Nate who was waiting outside. _

_The flight to New Jersey was silent. Nate and Jason had both fallen asleep, whereas Shane's head rested on my lap. His hand holding mine for dear life as my other hand ran through his hair soothingly._

_I called Shane's mom, Denise as soon as we got to New Jersey asking which hospital he was at. We got a taxi and made our way to the local hospital. My hand held Shanes all the way as his head rested on my shoulder._

_We got to the hospital and Nate and Jason ran ahead of us asking the receptionist what room Brown was in. _

"_Room 103, third floor" She said and we made our way to the elevator. As soon as we reached the third floor we found Shane's 11 year old brother Tyler sat in one of the chairs. He ran straight to Shane as soon as he saw us and the two brothers were locked in a tight embrace. Nate, Jason and I looked at each other, Brown meant a lot to all of us but he was the only father figure in Shane's life. When Shane's father walked out on Denise, Brown (Denise's half brother) helped them rebuild their life. He meant everything to Shane and Tyler._

_The brothers were still locked in a tight embrace when Denise came out. It was obvious she had been crying and I made my way over to her and gave her a hug. Nate and Jason sat on the chairs by the wall. _

_I pulled away from her and realised Shane and Tyler were stood behind us. Shane went over and gave his mom a hug whilst I held Tyler's hand in comfort. _

"_What's happened? Is he ok?" Shane asked._

_Denise placed her hand on the side of his face wiping away the tears. She sighed "Why don't you ask him yourself." She said._

"_He's awake?" I said._

_Denise nodded. "He knows you're on your way and he told me to send you in as soon as you get here." _

"_Is he ok, though?" Shane asked._

_Denise sighed again and said "Why don't you go see him."_

_Confused as to why Denise wouldn't answer his question I grabbed Shane's hand and gave a small smile before walking to Brown's room. I heard Shane take a deep breath and I squeezed his hand reassuringly as I opened the door. _

_Shane and I entered first followed by Jason and Nate, Tyler stayed with Denise outside. Brown was sat up in his bed looking pale and weak. He smiled once he saw us and Shane immediately went to sit by his side. I stood beside Shane as Nate and Jason stood at the edge of the bed._

"_What happened? Are you okay Uncle Brown?" Shane asked concerned._

_Brown sighed and said in his British accent "I'm fine."_

_Neither of us believed him when he said that._

"_Brown, you're obviously not fine if you're in here." Nate spoke up._

_He sighed again "I forgot how observant you are Nate." He stated with a slight chuckle. He sighed again once he saw the seriousness on our faces. "No I'm not fine...the doctors ran a couple of tests and...I have cancer." He concluded_

_I immediately wrapped my arms around Shane as tears surfaced all of our eyes. Shane had his head in his hands before looking up at his Uncle, the closest thing he had to a father. "Cancer?" he choked out._

_Brown nodded sadly as he reached out to grab Shane's hand. As soon as he did that Shane collapsed into his arms crying as Nate and Jason left the room unable to cope with seeing their best friend so broken. I stood beside them tears pouring uncontrollably down my face as Brown whispered soothingly into Shane's ear. _

_Composing myself slightly I asked the dreaded question. "How long have you got left?"_

_He looked down at his nephew who had composed himself slightly and pulled back. He was still sat on the bed and I went to stand beside him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. _

"_6 months" Brown replied. Shane closed his eyes tightly and I hugged him as he sobbed into my shoulder. I looked at Brown who had tears in his eyes seeing his nephew like this._

_We sat with Brown as he tried to comfort both Shane and I until Denise came in telling us to go to back to her house to rest. _

_As soon as we got to Shane's home he and I immediately went to his bedroom and just held each other until we were so emotionally drained we fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

Which brings us back to now; it has been 6 months and Shane and I tried to spend as much time with Brown and we even helped him run the camp with Nate and Jason. I had even put my album on hold so I could stay with Shane and Brown in New Jersey. Even his old band mates minus Axel Turner had come to visit him distraught at the fact that the guy they considered their brother was dying. During the 6 months Uncle Brown seemed to be recovering until last month when he had reached stage 4 which was incurable.

It's now October and Browns time was coming to an end, we knew this from the phone call we got 4 hours ago.

_Flashback 4 hours ago_

_Shane and I were at my house about an hour away from where Uncle Brown lived and we decided to spend the day with my parents seeing as Brown had a doctor's appointment and Uncle Brown had insisted we do something. My parents had come to see Brown as much as possible but seeing as I was staying with Shane in his home I had barely had the chance to see them._

_We were sat on the bench in my garden as my mom and dad were by the barbeque cooking our "world famous" burgers. _

_Shane hadn't been himself since he found out about Uncle Brown so it was nice to be able to enjoy this moment together as he had one arm wrapped around my shoulder and his other hand was interlocked with mine as he kissed my head every now and then. _

"_Thank you." He said to me breaking the silence._

_I turned to look at him confused and said "for what?"_

_He sighed and kissed my lips softly "For being here, I know I haven't been myself lately because I've been so worried about Uncle Brown but it means a lot to me to have you here. I might not have said it much these past few months but I really do love you Mitch and I don't think I could've coped this long without you." He concluded and our lips connected in another kiss unaware of the fact my mom had gone to answer the phone._

_We kissed for several minutes until we heard mom yell and tell us that we need to get to the hospital._

_End of Flashback_

We were all sat in the waiting room, by all of us I mean Denise, Tyler, mom, dad, Nate, Jason, Shane and I. No one said a word as we all feared the worst. Shane's hand was locked in mine and his gaze was fixed on the door that had his Uncle in.

It seemed like we had been sat here for days until the doctor came out of the room and said "He is stable for now but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but I don't think he'll make it to morning. You can go see him two at a time...I'm sorry." He walked away after that and we all looked at each other.

Denise was holding Tyler in her arms both crying silently. Nate fixed his gaze on the floor as tears streamed his face and Jason was curled up on his seat his head buried in his knees but the sobs were evident. Mom and dad also had tears in their eyes seeing as they had become like best friends with Brown since my first year at Camp Rock. Shane and I were buried in each other's arms. His face rested in the crook of my neck as he sobbed uncontrollably and my head rested on top of his as tears poured from my eyes.

Denise broke the silence first and told my parents to go in first. As they passed me both mom and dad gave me a light kiss on the head and made their way inside.

Nate and Jason went in next and when they came out both of them were pale and had tears streaking down their faces. Denise and Tyler followed them and before you knew it Shane and I found ourselves sat at Uncle Brown's side. It was silent at first as Brown looked at us. He looked weak, pale, fragile and helpless and I couldn't stop the tears from falling once again. Shane couldn't bear to see him in such a state so his eyes were fixed upon his lap.

"C'mon now love, don't cry for me, we all knew this was going to happen." Brown said as his breathing became a lot shallower.

I chocked back a sob and whispered "I don't want you to go."

"It's my time to go but I want you to know that I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished, you've touched so many lives with your talent mine being one of them. You are truly like the daughter I never had. All I can say to you is to always follow your heart Mitchie." Brown said

"I love you Uncle Brown" I replied.

He smiled and said "I love you too poppet."

Shane had remained silent the whole time so Uncle Brown spoke up and said "Shane." As soon as he said that Shane looked up at the face of the man he worshiped.

"Shane mate, listen to me now okay. Since you were a boy I always knew you were gonna do great things with your life whether it was with your music or with your love. And being able to watch you shine has been a blessing and a half. I know I'm not your father but in my heart you will always be my son. I don't want you to be sad about this Shane because I've lived my life happily and now it's time for me to go. I want to be happy. I want both you and Mitchie to love each other no matter what because you two are the definition of true love in my eyes. I want you to live and know that even though you can't see me I'll always be with you, in your hearts...I love you son!" Brown concluded.

Shane looked at him tears flooding his eyes as he choked out a sob and said "I love you too dad."

He smiled weakly at us and asked us to bring Denise back in. I got up and kissed Brown's cheek but Shane didn't move, not until I placed my hands on his face and said "C'mon Shane, Tyler's gonna need you." He nodded and I pulled him up. He looked at Brown and placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered "I love you."

When we left the doctor went back into his room and I told Denise he wanted to see her again as Shane and I went to sit by Tyler. Shane wrapped an arm around his little brother and another one around me. The only sound that could be heard was of doctors and nurses rushing from one room to another until Denise came out of the room and broke down crying, my mom went over to comfort her. We knew that this was the end and we all sobbed mourning the loss of the legend that was Brown Cesario.

A week had passed since Uncle Brown's death. It was the night before the funeral.

Since Brown's passing Shane has completely locked himself away from the world. He barely eats, barely sleeps and when I try to talk to him he simply shrugs. We were all worried about him.

I made my way to Shane's room and opened the door. I saw him sitting by the window with a blank expression on his face clutching a photo frame.

"Shane" I said and made my way over to him. He didn't reply.

I sighed again but continued "Shane please talk to me. We're all worried about baby...I know you're hurting but please don't shut us out. It's not what Brown would have wanted."

As soon as I said that he stood up. "Just shut up!" he exploded and I winced stepping back.

"You don't know how I feel ok, Brown's dead Mitchie, he's dead and he's not coming back so don't you dare tell me what Brown would have wanted" He yelled and threw the photo frame he had in his hand to the other side of the room before collapsing to the floor sobbing.

I stood there shocked at his outburst tears in my eyes. I hesitantly made my way over to Shane and knelt down beside him. His face was in his hands as he repeated "He's gone"

Unsure of how he would react I cautiously wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my embrace. Thankfully he didn't push me away as one of his arms wrapped around my waist and he cried into my shoulder.

Who knows how long we were sat there for, all I knew it was dark when he finally pulled away from me and went over to the frame he had thrown earlier. He picked it up and placed it on his bedside table. He stared at the photo as I stood up unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and turned his attention towards me.

I said nothing as I stared at the ground not knowing how to respond. It wasn't until I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me that I looked up at him. His bloodshot eyes softened.

"I shouldn't have exploded. You're only trying to help." He whispered as he gently kissed my forehead.

I took a deep breath "I want to help Shane but I can't if you keep pushing me away. I hate seeing you like this." I confessed as I buried my face into his chest.

I felt his arms tighten around me. "I know and I'm sorry that's the last thing I want. I just...I miss him and I don't understand why God would take him away from us so I took all my frustration out on you and...I'm so sorry" He replied and kissed my head.

I looked up at him and wiped some of the lone tears away. "I know Shane; just promise me that you'll talk to me when things get too much instead of shutting me out." I said.

"I promise." He replied as his eyes locked on mine. We gazed into each other's eyes and then Shane lowered his head kissing me gently for the time in a week. It only lasted a couple of seconds but that didn't stop the butterflies from exploding in my stomach.

When we pulled away I saw him smile for the first time since his passing and for the rest of the night we just laid in bed together as he confessed everything he felt to me before we drifted away into a peaceful slumber.

The funeral the next day was emotional to say the least. Denise and Brown's family had decided to bury him in a meadow that was located in Camp Rock because everyone knew how much he loved the place. We all stood around the coffin. Shane was asked to do a speech but he broke down in the middle of it so I finished it for him. The press found out about his death two days ago and they have been very respectful of our privacy so far.

As Uncle Browns body was lowered to the ground Shane and I held each other. Nate and Jason were stood next to me and Denise and Tyler were next to Shane as my parents stood behind us. Caitlyn and some of the other camp Rockers were also the funeral as well as the other members of his band.

Two weeks after the funeral Shane and I found out he had passed Camp Rock down to us. We were honoured to know he trusted us to look after his dream and so during our first year as Camp directors we had placed a memorial for Brown and made sure that every camper knew that the reason they could come to Camp Rock in the first place was because of Brown. We visited his grave every day during that summer and told him stories about what happened that day. Shane proposed to me that summer as well and we had our wedding here the year after.

Losing Uncle Brown was hard but as time passed the wound he left us healed as we remembered everything we knew and loved about him. We knew that he was our guardian angel watching over us as we lived our lives.

A year after our wedding I told Shane I was pregnant and nine months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Adam Daniel Grey. Daniel was Uncle Brown's middle name and we wanted our son to know everything about his great Uncle.

And now here I stand 5 years after Uncle Brown's death with my husband beside me, his arm wrapped around my waits as I held our eighteen month old son and we stared down at his grave. I heard Shane sigh and kiss my head.

"He's proud of us." Shane said as he took Adam out of my arms and into his. He wrapped his free arm around my shoulder and placed a loving kiss to my forehead and then did the same to Adam making him smile.

"I know he is." I replied and laced my hand with the one he had on my shoulder kissing his wedding ring.

We stayed with Uncle Brown for another hour or so before it started getting dark.

So as we were driving back home I couldn't help think about how Uncle Brown had truly changed our lives. If it wasn't for him Camp rock never would have opened, there would be no Connect 3 and Shane and I probably would have never met. I smiled as I looked over my shoulder at Adam sleeping peacefully before placing my head in the crook of Shane's neck.

Brown Daniel Cesario, the man that touched all of our hearts will forever be the Camp Rock legend.

* * *

><p>So there you have it.<p>

My Uncle inspired this one shot as he died of cancer a cople years ago and I was looking at some old photos of us yesterday.

So what was your favourite part?

Review and let me know!

xxx


End file.
